This invention relates to improvements in reel loaders. Such loaders include mechanisms employed for loading and unloading reels with respect to a supporting bed. The mechanisms are particularly designed for handling relatively large reels which cannot be efficiently handled by individuals, and the mechanisms are preferably of the type carried on the supporting bed. Since the bed may comprise a truck bed, the mechanisms are then available for loading and unloading operations irrespective of the location of the bed.
The mechanisms of this invention are generally of the type employing lift arms pivotally mounted on a supporting bed. Examples of structures of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,082; 3,325,118; 3,063,584; and 3,036,790. These patents describe lift arms which are associated with truck beds whereby reels employed for telephone cable and the like can be loaded and unloaded.
McVaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,673 discloses an apparatus for handling cable reels and the like which is especially suited for the handling of structures of various sizes. The apparatus includes mechanisms particularly adapted for adjustability whereby cable reels and other structures can be most efficiently loaded on truck beds and the like with maximum efficiency.
This invention is directed to improvements in such loading and unloading mechanisms, and specific reference will be made to the apparatus of the McVaugh patent which includes the association of the mechanisms with truck beds designed for supporting cable reels and other structures. It will be understood, however, that the invention has utility in other applications involving handling of similar structures on other supporting beds.